What he said
by RedDragonforce 1
Summary: 'Because I want to remember what you say, right now,' said Astrid. Astrid tells her kids how she met their father, Hiccup, and why she fell for him. Rated for kissing, but possibly can be T for Imagination of battle scenes, and suggested themes. R&R!


Well, this is different. But not unexpected, given my OCs.

DragonX: I knew it; it was only a matter of time…

PyroDragoon: Before he did something with Dragons. Come on DragonX, you can't say your surprised when he has at least three different Dragon OCs, not to mention other Dragons in his imagination.

Dx: Don't get me started on them. Every time I step in there, they go after me like I'm the target of the millennium or something.

Lone Raindrop: Which is exactly why I never go back there.

Jenny: You're just lucky I was there the first time.

Dx: And where were you when I first went there.

RDF1: She wasn't here yet. And now it's all the more dangerous given the plethora of Dragons from How To Train Your Dragon being released.

Dx: Oh great, MORE dragons, just what this mental world needed.

Pyros: Just shut up already.

Well, in case you thought otherwise, this is probably my only HTTYD fic. This is something I thought of since I first saw this movie. And watching it again and again just made this stronger until now, when I couldn't resist keeping it to myself any longer.

Disclaimer: RDF1 doesn't own any character, Human, Dragon, or otherwise that is apart of How To Train Your Dragon. The only 'Dragons' I own are DragonX, PyroDragoon, and my version of Dragomon, not the Digimon Show version.

(Story Begin)

Many years have passed since Hiccup and Toothless destroyed the Green Death. Many years since Hiccup lost his leg, but he didn't let that stop him. After so many years had passed, Stoick the Vast had passed on his position of Leadership to Hiccup, who was a perfect fit, even if he didn't think otherwise. Hiccup also married Astrid after about 3 years of dating, if you could call it that. Astrid had changed a lot since getting to know Hiccup, and not just the former Village Idiot. She fell in love with him for one reason more so than any other. Something her young children had been asking her.

One night, while Hiccup was away at a meeting, Astrid got their kids ready for bed, a five-year-old girl, and a three-year-old boy. They had been asking for little while now about how their mom met dad, and it was something that Astrid wasn't too keen on just blurting out. But, as they were her kids, they didn't stop asking, wouldn't stop asking, until she gave in. Astrid just smiled, and relented.

"Alright kids," said Astrid, "I'll tell you how I met your father.

"It all started years ago when Dragons were still considered our enemies. Your father, being the klutz he once was, tried to prove himself once more, and failed once more, or so we thought. I didn't realize it then, but your father had just done something would change everything."

"Did he get hurt?" asked her son.

"No, not really," replied Astrid, before continuing, "He found the Dragon he shot down, but he didn't kill him. Instead, he let the Dragon go free and eventually the two became friends. Meanwhile, Dragon Training had started up again, and your father and I were in the class together. I'll admit I didn't think much of him at first, just like most of the others, but I heard his words 'But I really hit a Night Fury' that night and couldn't help but think about his sincerity. He was adamant about it, and I started to think that he might not have been lying. However, those thoughts were soon driven away with each passing day. As Hiccup started to change, I was so angry that he was getting even better than me, and in unexpected ways. Once he won at Dragon Training, I was so angry with him, I could kill him if it weren't for the fact that his father was leader of the tribe, and it would be suicide even with him. So, I followed him out into the woods and met Toothless. I tried to get back to the tribe to tell them what Hiccup had been doing, but Toothless had other ideas. After leaving me to hang in a tree, I was given an ultimatum: fall to my death, or trust in a dragon. What I didn't expect was Toothless to take me on a ride I would never forget. After we got back, I tried reasoning with Hiccup about telling his father, but he said no."

(Flashback)

"_Hiccup, we just found the Dragon's nest!" I said, trying to rationalize with him. This was something we HAD to tell his father, "The thing we Vikings have been after since we first came here! And you want to keep it a secret, all to protect your 'pet' Dragon? Are you serious?"_

_Then, Hiccup turned towards me, his expression more serious than I ever saw before. His stance firm, his decision made._

"_Yes," he said quiet, but determined._

_I didn't know what it was, but something happened that let my anger and hatred all vanish in an instant. It was like I couldn't argue with him no matter how much I wanted to, and I really wanted to._

"_Okay then," I replied, "What do we do?"_

"_Give me until tomorrow," he said, "I'll figure something out."_

(Flashback End)

"The next day arrived and Hiccup was in the arena, ready to 'battle' the Monstrous Nightmare, or so everyone thought," continued Astrid, "He then did something that shocked everyone. He dropped his dagger and shield, and threw away his helmet like it meant nothing. His father got angry, worried for his son, and hit his hammer against a railing, sending the dragon into frenzy. He pinned Hiccup, but not for long as Toothless barged into the arena and protected Hiccup. When Stoick went after him, Hiccup stopped Toothless from killing him, only for Toothless to get captured. After Hiccup told his father that Toothless could find the island, nearly everyone left to go destroy the nest. Only the kids our age and younger were left behind with a few adults to look after them. I found Hiccup staring out over the ocean where everyone left. I felt like I had to do something to get him back on track to being himself again."

(Flashback)

"_It's a mess," I said, walking up next to him, "You must feel horrible. You've lost everything: your father, your tribe, your best friend…"_

"_Thank you for summing that up," replied Hiccup dryly, before continuing in a soft voice, more for himself than me, "Why couldn't I have killed that Dragon in the woods when I had the chance? It would have been better for everyone that way."_

"_Yep," I told him, "Everyone else would have done it. So why didn't you?"_

_He didn't respond, so I pressed him._

"_Why __**didn't**__ you?"_

"_I don't know," he tried to shrug it off, "I couldn't."_

"_That not an answer," I cut him off, now starting to get angry with him again, this time for not being honest._

"_Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" he snapped back, getting angry as well._

_I calmed down, knowing that he wouldn't give me a straight answer if I said the wrong thing. I decided to go with the best course of action, surprise. It was something he was good at, so why not use it against him?_

"_Because I want to remember what you say, right now," I told him, while adding in my head, 'When it matters most.'_

"_Oh, for the love of…" countered Hiccup, fed up with my questioning, "I was weak. I was a coward. I __**WOULDN'T**__ kill a dragon!"_

"_You said 'wouldn't' that time," I replied, pointing out his key word._

"_Whatever," he sighed, "I wouldn't… Three hundred years of Vikings living here and I'm the first that __wouldn't__ kill a dragon."_

_That's not what I was hoping for, but had the same effect on me nonetheless. I decided to remind him of what he DID do._

"_First to ride one, though," I said._

_He then realized what I was getting at, and responded with more honesty._

"_I wouldn't kill him, because he looked as frightened as I did," Hiccup continued, getting that serious look again, "I looked at him; and I saw myself."_

(Flashback End)

"He then got an idea that I was willing to follow to the end. I got our classmates to the arena, where Hiccup got us to ride the Dragons to the island, to help our tribe, our families. We rescued Toothless, and they battled the Green Death. After the smoke cleared, we found him, protected by Toothless, mostly. The only thing missing was part of his foot, the rest burnt beyond use. After we got back home, Gobber worked on a replacement for him while the rest of us were getting everything ready for when he woke up.

(Flashback)

_I walked up to him and punched him in the arm. He was alright, for the most part. That's what ticked me the most, but not as much as it would have if it were the month before._

_"That was for scaring me," I explained._

_"Oh come on," replied Hiccup, tired of being punched by me, "Is it always going to be this way…"_

_I decided to shut him up right there with a kiss. It was short, but it got the message across: That was for everything else._

_"I could get used to it," replied Hiccup, glad to know I cared for him like he cared for me._

(Flashback End)

"And that was that," Astrid finished, "Hiccup was the hero of the village, just by being himself. He changed everyone, Vikings and Dragons alike, starting with me. I could only thank Odin and the other gods for having him here, in our lives. He was the one to bring together Vikings and Dragons."

"After all this time," said Hiccup, sneaking up behind me, "You finally tell them. But you never actually said why you wanted it to work."

Astrid blushed, how could she have let him sneak up on her. He's got a metal foot for Odin's sake. Astrid turned around and quickly punched him in arm.

"That still hurts," he said, rubbing his arm.

Astrid to just silenced him with a kiss, before pulling back a bit.

"The reason I wanted things to work out between us was because of what you did. And what you said that day, was what I remembered. You said 'I wouldn't kill a dragon. The first Viking in three hundred YEARS who WOULDN'T kill a dragon.' Because you wouldn't. You made a choice myself and the others didn't consider at the time, and I was happy for it."

Astrid smiled at him before saying goodnight to their children, and bringing Hiccup to their bedroom, proceeded to kiss him again, their night full of passion.

(Story End)

Sorry, I left it at little suggestive at the end, but oh well.

Dx: Review please. I'm actually interested to see how this goes down.

Pyros: Go Dragons! FTW! Dragons rule!

LR: Nothing too negative now!

Jenny: Just be truthful, without being hurtful.

RDF1: Until next time…

Later,

RDF1


End file.
